


星与尘相遇 14

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [14]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 14

因为舞台被事先泼了野火，大火燃烧了整整一夜，直到隔日淅沥沥下起小雨才逐渐平息，留下一滩焦黑冒烟的废墟。

Orm披着羊皮毯与Atlanna坐在圈外，他脸上满是黑色的烟灰，身体整晚都没停止发抖。  
在废墟中搜查的士兵走过来欲言又止，目光复杂地摇了摇头。  
不远处，几个护卫抬着一具半碳化的残缺焦尸磕磕绊绊走出来。母亲在身旁的惊呼猛然抽噎在嗓子里，然后捂住嘴转身离开。Orm低下头用拳头敲击几下胸口，抬起头时脸上已经没了先前的无助慌张。  
“知道了。”  
说完他走入雨中，冰凉的雨点冲刷掉脸上的脏污，顺着高挺的鼻梁流下。

意外的大火让庆典彻底失去了原本的欢乐，所有附属国的客人都在隔日离开。Mera只在马车里远远冲这边挥挥手，没就Arthur的问题再与Orm接触。Orm失去了爱人，她失去了丈夫，这悲痛听上去是平等的。

接下来的时间，他将暗涛城所有事物一一安排妥当接班给Vulko，并在人民面前宣布由Atlanna暂任公爵夫人，直到选出适合的接班人。  
母亲没试图挽留Orm，即使前往长城意味着她可能与两个儿子永别。  
大火后四天，来自慈悲之岩的船只在黑水湾停靠。Orm没有上前，隔着段距离注视那个年老了许多的多斯拉克男人走下来，和Atlanna相拥而泣，为了时隔二十年的重逢，也为了他们死去的孩子。  
按多斯拉克的传统，卡奥死后应当施以火葬，于是Arthur的下属将他生前的衣物放在木柴堆中央，上面摆着那根割断的发辫。葬礼的大火又烧了一夜，第二天，Arthur的存在便完全消失了。  
卡拉萨中的卡奥们在暗涛城的沙场进行了一轮混战，最终决出Garth成为新的卡奥之首。在亚特兰蒂斯洒下鲜血后，这些多斯拉克人踏上了归乡的木船。

国家回到了庆典前的样子。巡察的士兵，叫卖的集市，各自劳作的人民，他们的生活照常继续，仿佛没人记得在大火中独自化作灰烬的男人。  
Orm摸摸后颈，血痂早已脱落，咬痕几乎消失。但Arthur还是将一部分灵魂永远留在了Orm体内。他哀悼Arthur，却并没有被击垮。作为战士的人生重新开始，他必须为了爱人继续活下去，孤星还要继续发光。

背着行囊和武器，拒绝了任何陪同的Orm独自驾马踏上了前往北境的旅程。

臀下是Arthur赠予的马，背后是与Arthur一同打猎用的箭筒，这些痕迹让Orm不禁轻笑。第一次独自离开王都，游荡在深邃的密林中，闻到未被人烟沾染的气息，看到野鸟和松鼠在树枝间跳跃。自由的情绪填充了Orm的内心，给他四分五裂的情绪带来一丝抚慰。  
他前进得很随性，没有为了尽快去长城报道而日夜赶路。口渴便找条清澈的溪流，支起火堆烧水喝。饥饿时就自己淌入河中捉鱼或者打些野味烧烤，晚上披条毛毯睡在树下，也丝毫不担心是否会有猛兽咬断自己的喉咙。如果经过某片幽静的树林或偏僻的村庄，就拐进去逛一逛。河湾地的红土小道和种满稻谷的田野，鱼群往来湍急的三叉戟河，山猫潜伏地势险峻的明月山脉，都是他人生从未有过的体验。  
他像是回到了八岁的少年时期，一切都新奇、自然、清新。

随着逐渐接近北境，温度也越来越低。早上醒来能见到草叶上的白霜，林中的鸟类也与南方品种不同。它们更加机警强劲，瘦削迅速，难以捕捉。  
这让Orm寻找食物有了麻烦。

离开君临的第十二天，Orm感到了绝望。他从前一天开始就没打中任何动物，仅有的储粮早就吃光了。从小就没缺过物资的贵族少爷心烦意乱。  
头顶的一点扑棱声吸引了他的注意，抬头一看，是只灰黑相见的野鸠。  
他小心翼翼地抽出一支前夜削好的箭，缓缓拉开弓，眯起眼睛瞄准它。像是有预感一般，野鸠机敏地转过头，红色的眼睛紧紧盯着Orm的方向，接着扑扇翅膀飞到另一棵树上。  
Orm尽量不发出声音地转动身体，让箭头跟随那只鸟身体的移动。可那小东西刻意跟他对着干似的，既不直接飞走，也不肯短暂地安静停留。  
他开始焦躁，皱起眉打算就这么放箭试试。

“嗖——”的一声，一支箭裹着风从头顶飞过，直直射入目标的胸膛。

惊异地转过身，对上了数码开外一把深色的强弓，和藏在其后骑在棕马上的男人。

“不是说过吗？打猎时不要相信瞄准的技术，要相信你的眼睛。”  
男人放下弓，冲Orm咧开一个自信且傻气的笑容。

沉默几秒后，Orm果断重新拉开弓瞄准对方。

“Orm！”男人立马恐慌地瞪大眼睛连连摆手，“是我啊，Arthur。”  
“证明给我看。”蓝色的眸子依旧冷如寒冰，漠然地抬抬下巴。  
满脸委屈地放下手，Arthur犹豫地扯了扯嘴角。【那我说了......你的处是十年前我破的，你在床上会偷偷叫我哥哥，敏感点是耳朵后面和肚脐，还有大腿内侧很容易留下......】  
“够了！”Orm面红耳赤地喝止。  
利箭猛然脱弦而出，擦着Arthur的头发扎进他身后的树干。

心有余悸地回头看看那支还在摇晃，险些打穿自己脑袋的箭，Arthur舒了口气转回来看向Orm。  
“......Ormi？！”  
Orm呆呆看着那张脸，被大声呼喊时才愣愣摸了摸自己，意识到眼泪已经将整张脸打湿。他在Arthur靠近时难以置信地左右摇头。“我...我不明白......”  
“Well......看起来那个国王没有我们想的那么混球。”多斯拉克人的高大骏马紧挨着Orm的白马停下，拇指小心地擦拭对方泛红的眼角。“你向Atlan请愿加入守夜人后，他私下与我见面，承诺给我们一个机会。你我可以作为彻底的自由人离开，但前提是，我必须向他证明我们的感情绝无杂念，并且你对王国要到最后一刻都是忠诚的。在大火中，我让你选择是否用野火炸毁王都，那就是Atlan的测试。”  
“测试......可是，我看着你消失在火中了，当时没有任何可以逃出来的缺口。”  
“你一定没注意到舞台地面上的暗门，从那儿可以直接通到王都的排水管道里。至于那具尸体，大概是哪个倒霉的死囚犯吧。”  
Orm像只受伤的猫一样用脸颊在Arthur掌心磨蹭着，“如果我没像你设想的那样做呢？如果我独自从火场逃离，或者在那之后不愿前往北境了，你会怎么样？”  
注视着爱人的金眸眼神变得沉重。“很简单，我会面对父亲那样的处境。回到家乡，隐姓埋名，从此世人不知我的存在。现在也是同样，对于亚特兰蒂斯人来说，那个野蛮粗暴的卡奥已经死于大火。”  
“哦？”Orm挑起眉毛，“那你现在算什么？”  
“你的Alpha呀。”Arthur露出一排牙齿笑得没了眼睛。

Orm不屑地哼了一声，抽抽鼻子擦干眼泪，一把卡住Arthur的下巴，仰起头用一种居高临下的眼神蔑视这个没有了身份的男人。“所以你就躲在什么地方偷笑着看我为你悲伤了半个多月，才慢慢悠悠地出现对吗？”  
“等等......”Arthur忙拍拍那只力度逐渐加大的手，“你离开暗涛城当天，我就去见了妈妈和爸爸，紧接着骑马追赶。谁想到你没按正常的路线走，一路晃来晃去害我找不到......对不起对不起，不是你的错！”  
“可现在我们应该怎么办？你要跟我一起去做守夜人吗？”  
“啊......说到这个，长城的总司令大概不会期待你的到访了......”  
“怎么会？我离开王都前就送出渡鸦了。”  
“你说的渡鸦，是这个吗？”Arthur傻笑着从衣兜里掏出一把稀碎的骨头。  
狠狠瞪了Arthur一眼，Orm松开手解放了对方的喉咙。  
“既然还没到长城报道，我就还是个拥有权力的公爵。Arthur Curry，这是命令，从今往后，禁止你再次离开我。”  
“乐意从命，我的大人。”

半个钟头后，蹲在地上轮换着哈气捂手的Orm就没了先前的神气劲头。数不清第多少次不满地看了眼正聚精会神烤野鸽的Arthur，公爵终于意识到把晚饭拜托给这个多斯拉克人是个错误的决定。  
“你到底会不会？！”  
被质问的Arthur抬起头，一脸呆滞。  
愤愤夺过Arthur手里的木棍顺便将人挤开，Orm用短刀在已经表面焦糊的野鸽身上划开几道，然后从行囊里掏出香料撒了些许。

俯视着Orm专注的后脑勺，Arthur突然闻到一股异香，是他从未在任何一种美食中体会到的香味。他蹲下身想仔细瞧瞧Orm放了什么秘密配方，却察觉到那股香气来自金发青年的后颈。  
那块融入了自己信息素的腺体正散发出极度勾引人的味道。  
身体先于思考猛地从背后搂住Orm将他扑倒在地上。

“嘿！Arthur Curry，我的衣服！”  
Arthur完全不顾抱怨，自顾自将脸埋入Orm颈间贪婪嗅着对方美好的气味。“Ormi，你闻上去可口极了......”  
伴随这句沙哑带了些撒娇意味的话说出，一个硬块也抵上Orm的大腿。金发公爵在暮色中红了脸。尽管不愿承认，但他确实也渴望着Arthur，从他们互相宣告感情后，他无时无刻不在想念与对方肌肤相亲的滋味。天知道这一个多月来他是怎样度过的。  
“宝贝儿，我想要了......”  
Orm抵挡不住这句索求，他喉咙发干，身体因情感的需求和信息素的催情而发热，由深处散发出一阵阵的酸痒。他这才想起来，这个失而复得的重逢竟然没有一个亲吻作为开场。在Arthur怀里翻了个身后，半张开嘴含住对方的下唇，舌尖伸过去卷住Arthur翻搅着交换津液。  
“......你最近几次很主动。”牵连着唾液分开时，Arthur喘息着调笑道。  
“不喜欢这样？”  
“胡说，我简直爱得要死。”

紫色的暮光下，他们褪去软甲和皮衣，赤裸的身体搂抱着在草地上翻滚了几圈后，Orm推着Arthur背靠树干，自己则坐在他身上。  
“要自己来？”  
“闭嘴。”冷酷地命令后，Orm捧住男人的脸再次吻上去。这个吻持续了很久，细细密密地品尝了口腔中每一个部位，扫过每颗牙齿，即使腰肢因上颚被舔弄的酥痒颤抖，呼吸因过久的纠缠而短促，都没有轻易分离。  
在窒息边缘结束亲吻后，Orm抓住Arthur放在自己颈后的手，偏头用自己被摩擦到湿润柔软泛着粉色水光的嘴唇贴上男人的指腹，先是蜻蜓点水的触碰，接着伸出舌头舔过Arthur的指缝，做出情色动作的同时还高傲地斜视着他。白皙却肌肉健壮的躯体覆着一层薄汗，之前哭过的眼下还有点红肿，却又一副睥睨的模样诱惑着对方，刺激的画面让Arthur硬的发痛。

下一秒，Orm就更进一步地将唇上的两只含入口中。  
“哦......操！Ormi......”  
男性粗砺的手指被Orm认真地吮吸吞吐，将滑腻的唾液一层层过上去，还故意缓慢地用舌尖拂过指头上的纹路，并且得寸进尺地完全吞进去几乎可以够到他的咽喉。直到唾液积攒到要从嘴角溢出，他才结束了这场给Arthur的折磨，牵着他的手拉到臀部。  
“你现在想上我吗？”他俯下身，咬着Arthur的耳垂用气声询问。  
“七神在上，你这一个月都学了些什么？！”震惊地摇摇头，Arthur顺着股沟把手指插入Orm已经濡湿的穴口。  
金发男人没有像往常那样露出不适或羞赧的表情，而是肆意地眯起眼睛张开嘴，捧住Arthur的脖颈缓慢地深呼吸。他的肛口很快放松变软，一张一合地夹吸着邀请Arthur。  
多斯拉克人硕大的阴茎直直顶在Orm股沟上，龟头蹭着细嫩的皮肤滑动，一次次略过那个微微鼓起的入口。Orm嗤笑一声，带着那种赏赐的居高临下感，扶住Arthur的茎身一点点坐了下去。

“呼——”Orm长舒一口气有点得意地笑了出来，“比我想的要轻松些。”  
“是吗？”Arthur握着对方的腰部上下其手，拇指贪婪地抚摸着腹肌的线条，“那就继续吧。”

肠道被一根发烫的阴茎撑满，膨大的前端碾过敏感的腺体，撞出一股又一股热液。雪白的身体扭动着在Arthur上方起伏，丰满的臀肉拍打在男人大腿上，前方的阴茎随着动作上下晃动。Orm对采取这个姿势有点后悔，酸麻的快感堆积在下身，让他的双腿发软难以动作。而且Arthur实在太大了，身体的重量让阴茎每次都迅速捅进去，摩擦地内壁火辣辣的滚烫。Arthur或许不再是亚特兰蒂斯最强的战士，但他一定有一根最要命的下体，那些血管凸起剐蹭肉壁的感觉活让人发疯。  
“哈...啊......别动！”Orm一把按住想抱住自己顶腰的Arthur，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛晕开情欲的茫然，咬住下唇卖力地颠弄身体。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯......”  
Arthur揉捏着Orm颤动的胸部，脸贴过去将乳粒含入口中，牙齿放肆地在柔软的肌肤上留下咬痕，下身迎合Orm坐下的动作向上耸动，将自己捅入炽热紧缩的内里。  
“疼...哈——”乳头上刺痛又麻痒的感觉让Orm眼眶发热，他抓住Arthur乱糟糟的头发想拉开，酸软的手臂却不自觉把对方按得更紧。

噗叽噗叽的水声自两人连接处泄出，回荡在空旷幽静的林间。他们仿佛在整个世界面前交媾，星星闪烁着像无数只眼睛偷窥着此处的淫靡与燃烧的热情。

“唔...呃啊啊啊......”  
Arthur托住Orm圆韧的屁股，极快地晃动臀部在穴肉中来回捣弄，操得Orm叫声变了调，呻吟破碎又脆弱。  
“等一下，慢点，我要......”话还没说完，Orm就收紧大腿，阴茎抖动着射出粘稠的浊液。提前高潮让他羞耻地闭上眼睛，换来一个落在睫毛上轻柔的吻。

“换个姿势我来吧？”舌尖舔舐着Orm的眼角，Arthur把人抱起来轻声询问。金发青年不甘心地看向别处，最终还是点了点头。他在性事上都不肯服输的倔强逗笑了Arthur。  
让Orm扶着树站好，多斯拉克人又从后面进入了他。深色皮肤紧贴着白皙的后背，每次撞击都顶上那个瑟缩柔软的入口。又酸又麻的快感让Orm大声叫出来，高昂的呻吟混着浓重的鼻音，还夹着点哭腔，引诱得Arthur抽送得更深更快。  
看着对方雪白的后颈和微卷的金色发尾，骨节因操弄而一下一下凸出，肩头和背沟都爬上红潮。Arthur知道Orm有什么地方不一样了，三个月来的经历让他变得坦诚，不论是对于感情还是对于欲望。他把身体连带着信任全部交付给自己，即便没有话语，Arthur也明白自己可以做某件事情了。  
“唔......嗯......”  
龟头一下一下重重捣在生殖器口上，把那里撞得绵软湿热，接着在它颤抖着打开小口时卡了进去。  
Orm浑身剧烈哆嗦起来，踮起脚尖试图逃离这过载的快感，却被扶着腰部狠狠向下按，整个人钉在那根阴茎上。生殖腔吐出越来越多的液体，极度的酸胀感从体内泛滥，被填满的满足和更深处愈发酸涩的空虚共同折磨着Orm的精神，让他像发情了一般疯狂扭动腰臀，肉壁贪婪地吸吮Arthur的柱身。  
粗壮的手臂紧紧勒住Orm的腰肢，Arthur没命地抽插，感觉自己的阴茎都要磨化在紧缩的软肉中，那个深处的小口更是紧紧咬着他的龟头不让退出。  
不知粗暴捣弄了多少下，Arthur发出一声雄狮般的低吼，一个尺寸恐怖的肉结猛然涨大，将两人结合的部位锁住，一股股微凉的精液喷进抽搐的生殖腔内。  
“唔！”  
同时，Orm的后颈被咬破，Alpha的信息素注入同他自己的成分交融。快感激出的泪水落下时，他的生殖腔口也喷出一大滩清液，让肠道内变得滑腻无比，混杂的体液从穴口溢出。Orm泪眼婆娑地强撑起脑袋，感受标记带来的肉与灵合一的至上快乐。他们真正越过不归点合二为一，他是Arthur的，Arthur也是他的，从今天开始，直到终结的那天。

迷迷糊糊醒来睁开眼，Orm发现自己正赤身裸体侧躺在Arthur怀抱里，而男人正撑着脑袋注视自己。  
“Ormi......”Arthur难抑胸中几乎要把自己撑裂的爱意，小心翼翼地亲吻爱人的额头。这一夜他不舍得合眼，无数次细细地欣赏Orm颤动的浅色睫毛，雕塑般挺拔美丽的鼻子，微张呼吸的嘴唇，丝丝缕缕搭在自己手臂上细软的金发。他花了这么多年，排除万难成为卡奥来到他身边，终于获得了珍贵的宝物。  
还没完全清醒的前公爵在Arthur胸膛蹭了蹭，含糊地发出一串哼笑。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“哦，Arthur......”Orm皱起眉，像是在抱怨这是个多么蠢的问题。“我爱你超过世间万物。”  
“永远？”  
诧异地瞄了Arthur一眼，Orm勾起嘴角，露出他擅长的那种轻蔑视线，“我怎么知道，我才28岁，哪能保证一辈子的事情。”  
“那我可要好好努力让你越来越爱我了。”多斯拉克人把脸埋进爱人肩窝用自己的胡子蹭痒他，两个人抱在一起发出嬉闹的笑声。

“天快亮了，我们该赶路了。”  
“赶路？我们要去哪？”  
“继续往前，我们前往北境。”  
“北境人从来不欢迎皇族，尤其跟暗涛城合不来，没有人会接纳我们的。还不如找条渡船，去自由之邦靠买牡蛎谋条生路。”  
Arthur耸耸肩，帮助Orm坐到那匹棕马背上，自己也上去坐在他背后将人搂住。“说出来你可能不信，通过庆典期间的相处，北境守护还挺欣赏我，很乐意为我们提供一片生活的土地，毕竟他足够富有。”  
“Bruce Wayne？”Orm想到了那个和父亲针锋相对的Wayne家族现在的领主，露出有点排斥的纠结表情。  
“别担心，我的星辰。”亲了亲Orm的侧脸，Arthur一手牵住那只起名Keith的白马一手怀抱Orm抓着缰绳，下巴则担在爱人肩头，就这么身体相依着重新开始了向新的一天的前进。

稍显料峭的凌晨，星辰未掩去光芒，天空透着微亮，在地平线与山峦相接。Orm望着那个透着晨光又闪烁的淡蓝色星空与大地黑色的切迹，释然地向后倚上Arthur胸膛。

“看那边，Arthur。”  
“嗯？”  
“还记得我们曾说过的话吗？我是在高处寂寥闪耀的孤星，你是万马奔腾容纳世间的大地。在那边，看到了吗？星星不需要陨落，大地也不必化作尘埃，我们在身后确实遥遥相望，但在北方，星空与土地相接，我们在那里相遇，相爱。”他喃喃说着，偏过头同Arthur啄吻。  
“我会一直紧抱你的。”Arthur轻轻承诺，环住Orm的手臂则缓缓收紧。

两个人，两匹马，在夜晚的蓝与晨光的橙相交融旋转的天空下，前往未知的远方。在那里，星与尘不需找寻彼此，他们本就相同，本为如一。

 

END


End file.
